STAR WARS: Hasseus of Mandalore
by Arkham Crusader
Summary: Shay Kryze, secret son of Duchess Satine and Jedi master Obi Wan Kenobi goes on a journey to hunt down Darth Maul and his long lost father...and kill them. Along the way, he begins to uncover the ways of the Force, and his place in the Force.


A LONG TIME AGO, IN A GALAXY FAR FAR AWAY…

STAR WARS: HASSEUS OF MANDALORE

My name is...well, that doesn't really matter anymore, does it? If my mother were still alive...if Mandalore was still Mandalore…

Well, for the sake of it all, my name is Shay Kryze.

My mother, Duchess Satine was murdered by an invader, who called himself Maul. And my father let it happen…

That's right...my mother's blood is on the hands of Obi Wan Kenobi. Jedi master.

I only just recently found out the truth about my mother's death. And likewise, the name of my father.

I was lied to by the people of Mandalore. I was told that my mother suffered a heart attack and died. It wasn't until years later that I learned that she was stabbed by the Darksaber, a prized relic of Mandalore's warriors.

But all that is over now. The reign of Duchess Satine, the great Siege...the way of the Mandalorians. All of it in the past. And the only present is with the Galactic Empire. But my future is to search for and kill both the people responsible for the death of my mother...Maul, and Obi Wan Kenobi.

You might be wondering why...why a Jedi would abandon his own child...the answer is simple really. Mother never told him about me. She knew that if he knew that he had a son, he would've left his precious Jedi Order behind, and mother couldn't allow that…

It's admirable, really, but I can't help but think that if my father had known and stayed behind to help my mother...she'd be alive. Mandalore would continue to thrive for years to come, but now? Now all there is is Imperial soldiers marching the streets. Standing at their damned checkpoints...stomping out the fire that was the spirit of Mandalore.

For years I have been without my mother. Without my aunt. Always without my father. All I've had since the incident is Duchess Satine's guards, standing 3 steps behind me at all times. This is not the life I want. Why guard me like royalty when there is no Mandalore left to rule?

But now, I've found my escape from this shadow of Mandalore…

The guards followed me about my day, as they always did. I've been briefed...extensively...repetitively… of my incoming meeting with a high up Imperial figure...a Grand Moff, as it were.

Tarkin was the only name I was given.

He exited his personal shuttle, flanked by stormtroopers, who wore the same armor as the seemingly limitless other troops occupying the streets of Mandalore. The only difference I could make out was that these troops had grey, black, and red stripes along their chest plates.

"Grand Moff Tarkin." I warmly greet, for the sake of keeping up appearances.

"Young Kryze. Good to see you. I do hope that the occupying force is keeping your people safe?" Tarkin asked in a voice that can only be condescending.

"Yes, very safe. Though I was unaware that 19 years old is considered young by your standards, Grand Moff." I respond, as respectfully as can be expected from a royal figure who is being oppressed in his own kingdom.

"My apologies if I've offended you, your highness. Now then, there is an urgent matter you wished to discuss?" Tarkin dragged out a bow to me like a classic sycophant.

"Yes, Grand Moff. Please, walk with me to the throne room." I ask, turning my back to him.

The guards open the doors for us, and we enter the throne room. "You may leave us." Tarkin waves off his stormtrooper detail, and gives me an odd look when I don't send my guards away. He raised a brow at me.

"With all due respect, Grand Moff, they'll be staying with us. Mandalorian guards take the protection of royalty very seriously. Unshakably so. Now then, earlier you mentioned the occupation of Mandalore...which is precisely what I wish to discuss with you." I keep up a sophisticated facade.

"Then let us discuss."

"I want this occupation removed as soon as possible." I say, intending the words, spoken by a royal tone, to be piercing for him to hear.

"Removed?" Tarkin gasped. "The very thing keeping Mandalore safe from the traitorous Jedi?" The word "Jedi" had a special emphasis of disgust, but I pretend not to notice.

"Grand Moff, you must understand that the last Jedi was spotted and executed years ago. What threat does that pose to Mandalore now that you think an Imperial occupation is necessary?"

"There are Jedi unaccounted for, your highness. Master Yoda, for one instance," Tarkin pauses and stares into my eyes. "Obi Wan Kenobi for another."

How? How can he know? Does he know who my father is? Does he know where my father is?

What does Tarkin know about Obi Wan Kenobi?


End file.
